Pet Problems
by Nessie96
Summary: Set after Eclipse; Charlie is worried that Edward will leave Bella again, so he convinces her to get a pet- trying to soften the blow. Well...pets are not Bella's strong suite. Will they perish like the one's before? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: getting a pet**

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was making dinner for Charlie, when the phone suddenly rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells. What are you doing?" came Charlie's voice from the other end. "Uh…making dinner?" I made it sound like a question. What could he possibly want?

"Oh. Right. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something…." He paused for a second before continuing. "Bella, I'm afraid that Edward," he spat his name out like a curse "will leave you again."

I groaned. We have had this discussion before many, many, times. "Dad, he won't. And even if he does, which I doubt he will, you will probably beat him up." I said, saying the last part on his benefit. "That's true," he mused. "But still, I want you to get a pet. A fish, a dog a cat…anything as long as it's no bigger than a horse and not wild." He said, firmly. I was confused. "O-kay dad."

"Good. Go get one now. I'm eating at the Clearwater's house anyway. Ask Alice if you can have dinner at her place—"but he was interrupted by an annoying beep in the phone. "Hold on dad. There's another call coming through."

I clicked the button knowing who it was.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's perky voice came through the other end. "Tell Charlie that you can spend the week! Oh and we'll take care of whatever pet you'll choose. Although I have a pretty good idea what you'll choose. I am going to love him! Edward will pick you up in 10 minutes, bye!" then she hung up. Wow, Alice. I sighed then went back to Charlie.

"Hey, dad. That was Alice. She was asking if I could stay for the week. I told her I was getting a pet and she said that she would love to take care of it with me." I told him hoping he would object.

_"_Oh that's wonderful! Sure! I have to go out of town this week anyway! So that would be perfect." He said cheerily. "When are you going?" he asked still cheered by Alice's idea. "In ten minutes." I said. I was suddenly cheered by the idea that I was going to the Cullens' house. I got to spend more time with my loving fiancé.

"Well then, go pack up and I'll see you in a week." "Kay dad, see you in a week."

I ran upstairs and threw my stuff together really fast.

10 minutes later, as promised, Edward was on my front door step.

"hello." I said breathless. I could not believe that this wonderful creature had chosen me to be his bride. "hello." He said just as breathless. "As soon as Alice told me that you were staying over I literally almost ran here."

I laughed. "Didn't you?" he laughed along with me. "Alice has perfect timing. Hey, did you hear that I'm getting a pet?" I said smiling. He arched his perfect eyebrow. "Really? What are we going to do with the 'pet' of yours once we're married?" he asked a little skeptical.

I laughed. That was an excellent point. "We could probably give it to Alice. She had the endless fascination to take care of whatever critter I am going to get." He laughed along with me.

When we entered the house, I was attacked by a pixie named Alice. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, way too perky. "Go where?" I asked confused.

"To the pet shop silly!" she exclaimed. I was hesitant. How was I going to tell her? "Err… Alice? I was going to go with Edward." I said a little timidly. "oh." She said, sulkily. "But you can come with us if you want!" I said trying to make her feel better.

Her smile came back in a sixteenth of a second. "Actually, I'm going to get the little critter's home going. Don't buy supplies, just buy him and when you get home, there will be an awesome house and food stuff." She said. Then she literally kicked me and Edward out of the house. I looked at Edward.

He just shrugged and escorted me to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: cheese**

_**Bella's POV:**_

I held my hamster close to my face. "He's so cute!" I squealed. Edward laughed. "Yes. I suppose he is."

I smiled as he tried to take an imaginary object off his nose.

As we entered the house, Alice attacked me. "Come on! I want to show you his house!" and she dragged me to the kitchen table.

On the table that took up more that half its size was a deep purple cage that had three floors; it had a playroom in one end, a food table in the middle, the exercise wheel in the other end and a soft purple mini-bed next to the wheel. I stared at it frozen. My poor hamster was a victim of Alice's primping and fluffing.

"Yeah. We can definitely give him to Alice when we get married." I told Edward breathlessly. He laughed.

"Oh lighten up." Huffed Alice, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least he had a house that's the most stylish one ever."

I laughed. "What do hamsters eat?" she asked me. "Why don't you find out?" I said feeling a little devious.

She grabbed a bunch of food items and started seeing which he liked to eat. I laughed. "What are you going to name him, love?" Edward asked.

Suddenly, Alice showed my hamster a piece of cheese. He snapped it out of her hands and gulped it down whole.

"Cheese." I said laughing. Edward started laughing with me.

It had been a day since I first got Cheese. It wasn't too hard to take care of him. Just give him food and water and you're done. It gave me time to spend my time with Edward.

I walked into the kitchen with Edward behind me to give Cheese his evening meal when I saw that he was limp and not moving.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I opened Cheese's cage and took him out. Edward rushed to my side. "Bella! What happened?"

I started sobbing. "Cheese….dead…" he cradled me to his chest as I sobbed. Then I saw something that was very unusual. "Edward, can you call your family in here?" I said with tears still in my voice

"Sure, love but why? " He asked looking lost. "You'll see." I muttered.

When they arrived, I held out cheese to Alice. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled an octave higher than I had. "I know." I said, tonelessly. I looked at the rest of the Cullens. "It was probably that bad pizza he ate." I said. "Bella! You fed him pizza?!" squealed Alice. "yeah." I said looking shame faced. "It was really greasy. It probably clotted his arteries and he had a heart attack." I said solemnly. Emmett then ran to the trash can and started throwing up.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he said.

"You killed my hamster!" I wailed.

He frowned. "How did you know?" I rolled my eyes, exasperated that I was smarter than this suppose to be vampire. "I didn't really feed Cheese fatty pizza. I just wanted to see who bit my hamster."

Now it was Edward's turn to be confused. "But how did you know that one of us bit Cheese?" he asked.

I showed him Cheese's fur. There were teeth marks in his left flank.

"ah." he said.

"_Why_ Emmett?" I asked feeling really mad.

He shrugged. "You named him Cheese, so I thought that he tasted like cheese."

After a silent pause in the house, everyone erupted out laughing.

"That….is…the….dumbest….thing…I've…ever… heard!" I choked out between gasps.

That's how I lost my hamster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. iggy

**Chapter 3: Iggy**

_**Bella's POV:**_

The next day, Edward and I went shopping. We went to get another pet. After yelling at Emmett for an hour straight, Edward finally managed to get me out of the house.

We came home with an iguana. It was the only thing that I could think of, that vampires wouldn't even _think_ about biting.

When I arrived home, I hid behind Edward, knowing what would happen next. "Bella! Ohmygodiwentshoppingwhileyouwereawayandigotyouriguanaatotallyfaboulouscagewithsunandfoodandtonsandtonsofspace!" she exclaimed

"awesome." I said, trying to be calm. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to put Iggy in the cage that I bought for him in Edward's room." I said, trying to sneak out behind Edward.

Before I could hit the stairs, Edward's arms snaked around my waist and whispered in my ear "unless you want to have a really over excessive wedding, let Alice put your iguana in his 'fabulous' cage."

I sighed. "Okay. And his name is Iggy." I added the last part defensively. He laughed at how I answered that. I walked into the kitchen with my eyes closed, scared at how Alice went overboard with this.

"Don't be a poor sport." Chided Alice. "Open your eyes!"

Warily, I opened my eyes and almost passed out. Right in front of me, on the table, was a huge cage that looked like it came from an aquarium. Edward tried to be soothing. "It's okay. It'll be alright." He chanted over and over to make sure I was stable.

I handed Iggy over and Alice plopped him into the tank. "There! He looks like he's right at home!" she exclaimed. I winced. Her excitement might cause someone's death.

"Oh! And the store said that he would need fresh air and time outside for half an hour every day." She said.

I nodded. Somehow, I knew something was going to go wrong.

_**Rose's POV:**_

I tapped my foot as I waited and waited. I had ordered a rifle to practice.

I saw it on TV and since, well…we, vampires ourselves are the most lethal things out there, so there has never been a need to use a rifle. But I wanted to try one **so** bad that I ordered one. It looked like a lot of fun so I asked Carlisle if I could get one and he said 'it's fine as long as you don't shoot Bella' I smirked at the memory. I wouldn't….well, maybe I would. But then again, Edward would kill me if I ever did that.

The doorbell suddenly rang. I ran to the door and there was a guy in a dorky uniform and holding a brown box. "Umm… I have a package for Rosalie Hale?" he said as if he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Hmm…might as well have fun. "You're looking at her." I said in a seductive tone. When he looked up from the clipboard he was holding, he swooned.

I flexed a finger at him, signaling that he come closer. His face inched up and up until he was an inch apart.

At vampire speed, I grabbed the box and shut the door in his face. Literally.

I laughed. I had my rifle and I had a good laugh from a weak, stupid human. I ripped my box open without hesitation. There sitting in a lot of packing foam, was my rifle. It was black and shiny and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I wanted to try it out so badly, I ran outside and laughed gleefully. This was going to be so much fun!

I carefully aimed at a specific spot. Didn't want to hurt anyone—by anyone, I meant Bella.

I aimed at a tree. I pulled the trigger and a bullet came out really fast, but not as fast as me, and into the tree.

I giggled. That was so much fun.

I aimed at the grass and pulled the trigger. A muted sound shouted at me. Oh god, who did I hit.

I ran over to see if was Bella I hit (I have to admit, I was being hopeful) but instead, it was an ugly iguana.

"ROSALIE!" a voice came from the porch. There stood a red faced Bella. "Oh. Was that your ugly iguana?" I asked quietly.

"YES! That was my iguana!" she turned to Edward and started sobbing into his shirt. Edward gave me the glare.

Oops.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Swimmy

**Chapter 4: Swimmy**

_**Edward's POV**_

The next day, I took Bella to the pet store once again. While we were looking for a pet, she was asking me what she should get.

"How about you try a goldfish again?" I said chuckling, remembering when she told me that she had killed her 3 goldfish in a row. She smiled, also remembering that.

In the end, we bought a goldfish for her. As we rode in the car to my house, she stared at her new fish. "He's so pretty." She marveled. I smiled and kissed her head as I said "not as beautiful as you."

She blushed and looked out her window. I smiled to myself. We exited the car and I went to see what Alice had planned for Bella's new fish. Oh boy, Alice had bought a tank from the aquarium and she was, as we speak, filing it up with water. Bella was going to be unhappy.

I grimaced as I helped Bella out of the car. She did not notice though, which was unnatural. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she almost passed out. Literally. She swayed and her knees buckled and she dropped her fish.

With one hand, I grabbed the fish and with the other I supported Bella. "Alice! Don't you dare finish filling that up." Bella said her voice weak.

Alice started to pout. "No Bella. I'm going to finish this, weather or not you like it." I sighed. She was one day going to suffocate Bella with all her fashion statements.

Bella just cringed into my chest. I sighed internally. Her warmth emanated everywhere from her. "Please Alice?" begged Bella. Her tone was so sad and slightly exasperated. I would have given in to Bella but Alice was not in love with her so that was a different story. "No way." She sighed and turned to bury her face in my chest.

An absolute angel. I smiled at her distress.

_Edward, can you bring Bella over here? I want to ask her something about the wedding._ Esme thought.

Of course Esme would bring something up to help Bella in her time of a distraction. "Love, Esme wants to see you for a moment for a wedding detail."

She smiled and nodded. We started up the stairs our hands together.

_**Alice's POV:**_

As finished filling up the tank with water, I watched as Bella's new fish swam around in circles. It was very exciting! "**'go swimmy! Go go go go!**" I yelled at him. I kept it up for about half an hour than I stopped thanks to Emmett coming in and yelling "shut the hell up Alice!" so I just sat down next to the tank and admired the fish.

It was a nice fish....but it could use some style!

I mean, gold was nice; but ALL THE TIME?! I grinned. Bella would have to love me for this.

Quickly, I grabbed some Barbie clothes that were in the way back of my closet and plucked the fish from the water. He kept flopping around. "Hold still!" I yelled at him. He kept flopping around on the kitchen floor. Finally I caught him by the tail and I put a skort and a polo shirt on him. He looked absolutely adorable. "See?" I said to the tiny fishy as I showed himself in his reflection. He was frozen and he bent over as if to give a bow. "I know! You look fabulous!" I exalted.

Hmmm.... probably in shock of how good he looks. I threw him back in the tank. He sank for a couple of inches then floated back up to the surface.

I grew worried. With one finger, I pushed him down. He floated back up. Oh God I killed Bella's fish!

Then at the top of the stairs, there was a scream. "Alice! What did you do?!" Bella yelled.

"Umm....I dressed up your fish?" I said in a sheepish grin. She screamed again. Edward came running from upstairs to her side to see what was wrong. He saw the fish floating and glared at me.

"At least he died fashionably!" I yelled to her. That made her sob harder. This is the thanks I get for being fashionable? What is the world coming to?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Figalo

**Chapter 5: Figalo**

_**Bella's POV:**_

After I yelled at Alice for dressing up my fish and causing him to die from lack of oxygen, Edward and I went to the pet store. AGAIN.

The manager was surprised to see us. After I explained to him that my best friend tried to dress him up, he handed me a kitten for half the price. Honestly, I think the guy didn't believe me!

"What are you going to name him?" Edward asked me. My little kitten was black except for his face. He reminded me of a cat in a movie…… "I know!" I exclaimed, suddenly very happy with the name I came up with. "Figalo!" I said while cradling my little kitten. "Like the one in Pinocchio?" Edward asked me skeptical. I nodded my head.

Edward grinned. "Well then, brace yourself. Alice and Rose are making a castle for our little feline friend." He said while giving me a look that said _'take me seriously'_. I sighed. "I won't put up a fight this time." I said. Alice had lectured me after I lectured her. 'This wouldn't happen if you let me give your fish the proper home…blah, blah, blah, blah. I honestly didn't care. If I did, she would have killed Swimmy faster.

I entered the house with my eyes closed; one hand feeling along the wall for the stairway while the other held Figalo close. A cold hand grabbed my wrist. "Be fair Bella!" Alice chastised.

I just sighed. "Open your eyes on he count of 3." Alice said. I would have anted nothing more than to ignore her. But I did as I was asked. It was worse than I imagined. The castle was bigger than Emmett's plasma screen, and trust me…that was big.

My knees locked like a startled colts. Thank god for Edward. I would have fallen if not for him. "Don't worry about it." He whispered. I took long deep breaths and gave Figalo to Alice. "I need to lie down." I whispered and started for the stairs. Edward helped me up. Thank God I had him. "thanks." I said as he laid me in bed. "Anytime, love" he kissed my lips softly as I fell asleep

What I didn't realize was that my poor cat's life was in danger.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I just got home from hunting. "Jasper!" Alice sang from the kitchen. "Yes?" I answered back. "Can you do me an itsy bitsy favor?" she begged, batting her eyelashes.

I sighed "whatever you want Alice." She smiled and handed me a leash. "Can you walk Figalo?"

I snickered. "Figalo as in Pinocchio?" she bobbed her head. I shook my head in distaste then headed out. This cat did not like the heat! He squirmed and tried to get out of the sidewalk.

Finally I gave up on the stubborn cat. It was almost as stubborn as Bella herself! Suddenly a pit bull the size of a mini-van popped out of the bushes. He growled at Figalo. I just stared. I was always bored so I let the leash go. The pit bull ran after Figalo. They started biting each other.

Now I was interested. A cat, getting mauled by a dog.

I watched for a moment.

Then the owner came running behind the pit bull. "Hi" I said, not lifting my eyes from the cat and dog fighting.

"hi." He said. We watched the cat and dog fight until I asked the guy, "what for you feed the dog?"

"Lots of vitamin c" he said. I got a closer look at the guy. Yup! Pure nerd.

Finally the cat lay in shreds at my feet. I shrugged and headed home.

When I entered the house Alice attacked me. "Where's Figalo?"

I shrugged coolly, "he got mauled by a dog." It sounded right in my head but when I said the words out loud, it sounded really wrong.

"Jasper." Alice said slowly, "that cat was Bella's."

What? Oh boy.

I heard a scream as Edward who was upstairs told her was happened to her cat. Oops.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Jacob

**Chapter 6: Jacob**

_**Edward's POV:  
**_

After Bella finished weeping over her dead cat, we went to the pet store again. I might as well just put an apartment next to it.

The manager was appalled when he heard that Bella's cat was mauled by a dog. I had to laugh. It was pretty unbelievable. As we left, Bella bought a golden retriever. "What are you going to name him?" I asked her amused the way the dog kept licking her face. She laughed and tried to answer me but was unable to with the dog still up in her face. I couldn't help but be a little jealous that he had Bella's undivided attention.

As I helped her out, he started chewing my leg. Bella stared, her eyes wide in horror. "Jacob" she said her mouth struggling not to laugh. I grimaced. Another Jacob to handle with. I put on an authentic smile for her as I shook Jacob off my leg.

As the week went by, Bella kept paying attention to Jacob more than me. I kept trying to get her attention, but it didn't happen.

One day, Esme came in and had Bella choose out a mountain of decorations. "Edward." Bella called out breathlessly, "yes my love." I said eager to do anything as long as I had her attention. "Can you do me the favor of walking Jacob for me? Please?" she begged me. Her hair framed her face in wild disarray. "Sure, love." I said, frowning as soon as my back was turned.

"Stupid mutt," I muttered then I called for Jacob. "Here Jacob, Come here you big, scary horse wannabe." I murmured as I put the leash on. He just kept on wagging his tail. We went into town. We stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant, and there were Asian people loading up the truck.

_How am I going to cook for my mother! She likes a good dog dish._

I couldn't help but feel disgusted. That was vulgar. A metaphoric light bulb lit up on my head. "Excuse me? I don't want this dog. Is there anywhere where I can sell it?" I asked trying to look innocent.

_Just my luck!_

"No, but my niece has been looking for a dog, and I can take it off your hands." I just nodded, hiding a smile.

I whistled on my way home. Now Bella would have to pay attention to me. But maybe I was being a little selfish. Jacob made her happy, so was I taking away her happiness? I didn't care anymore.

As soon as I entered through the door, Bella pounced on me. "Edward! While you were gone, I realized that I have been paying more attention to my dog than you. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" she said in a pleading tone. Oh god. What am I going to do?

"Edward, where's Jacob?" she asked slowly. "Err… in china." I said trying to be as truthful as possible. "Can we go get him?" she asked, her wide brown eyes watching me anxiously.

I shook my head. "Why not!?" she exclaimed

I smiled sheepishly. "He's in Chinese food right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. chirpy

**Pet problems:**

_By: written by Nessie_

(Before BD after EC)

**Chapter 7: Chirpy**

_**Bella's POV: **_

I cried for an hour after my poor dog died. I can't believe that Edward had gotten jealous….over a dog! After the tears, I just gave him the silent treatment. But, I couldn't keep it up. I could only hold it for half an hour.

After Edward and I made up, we went for a walk in the park. I decided that I would go to the pet store in the morning. Sitting on the bench, was a woman looking extremely sad. I felt so sad for the woman so I walked over to her and I bent down to her level. Edward watched curiously from a tree a couple yards away.

"Ma'm, I couldn't help but notice that you are of so sad. What's wrong?" I asked being completely and utterly sincere.

She sniffled. "Well my landlord doesn't approve of pets and well….I have a parrot that I have to give up. But also, I am $50 short on my rent!" she said and started weeping. While she buried her face in her hands, I looked in my wallet to see I had $60 dollars in there. "I have a solution." I told her. She looked up. "Maybe you can sell your bird and I will give you $50 for him."

She grinned widely. "That would be wonderful if you could do that for me!" I grinned at the woman and said, "Where do you live?"

"Right across the street. Will you wait 5 minutes?"

I nodded. She left in a rush. Edward came over and sat down with me. "That was kind of you." He murmured as he kissed me below the ear.

"Well, I solve all of her problems and I solve the problem of me having to get a pet tomorrow." I said happily.

He grinned. The woman is overjoyed that you decided to help her she was in financial aid. If she didn't pay by tomorrow, she would be left homeless." I gasped. Good thing I was helping her. "Although…I have a problem with you paying for him." He said while taking out his wallet. "No Edward." I said while putting his arm down.

The woman retuned not a second later, breathless. I gave her the $50 and she smiled exaltedly. "Thank you thank you oh thank you miss!" she said happily looking at the $50 bill that I gave her. "Thank you for the lovely bird" I said as I took the cage. He was absolutely beautiful! She ran off jumping in the air and yelling out a loud 'Whoo-hoo!'

Edward and I laughed as we headed home with our new bird.

When we arrived at home, Alice pounced on me and she started to gush out on my new pretty bird. "I saw what happened and I got him a fabulous new cage. It looks absolutely great in purple!" she squealed. I grimaced at the thought that she got the poor innocent bird a cage that could probably give it a heart attack. She led me into the backyard and there that was about 20 feet tall and was the size of Alice's closet (trust me, it's big). I sighed and tried to keep my poor birdie away from the wonders _*cough horrors_ _cough*_ that were Alice's fluffing and primping. Alice laughed and then took my bird from my hands and then put him in the huge cage that she made for him. I couldn't help but laugh this time. This was kind of funny. Edward joined me.

Alice, on the other hand was irritated. "Okay, okay! Enough laughing at me! Bella, I think that the bide will get and hour of flying time."

My laughter died. "What if he flies away?" I asked in shock.

She smiled kind of evilly. "He won't…trust me." I sighed. "Alice, the last time I trusted you, you dressed up my fish and made him die!" I yelled at her. Edward and Alice smiled. "So sorry about that. But anyway, I'll tell you if your bird will fly away and I will personally track him down and bring him back. "Alice said holding one hand up.

I looked warily at her. "You better Alice."

She smiled confidently. "oh, I will."

Little did I know that Alice was not very good at keeping little critters safe.

_**Esme's POV:**_

It was only a couple of weeks until Edward's and Bella's wedding! I was so happy that my son had finally found someone that made him as happy as I was when I was with Carlisle.

I was making lunch for Bella when the doorbell rang. I went to go get it. In out doorway, was a young man that, I have to admit, did not look very attractive. "I have a package for Alice Cullen." He said his voice quivering. Poor boy; whatever happened to him? As I signed the papers I just had to ask him, "what happened to you? You look quite shaken."

He grinned. "Rosalie Hale." He murmured almost like a prayer. I winced. Of course.

"Could you tell her I said hello" he said with that same dreamy look on his face. I grimaced. "Of course." Then I shut the door. Rosalie was very lucky that she was out hunting because she would have had the grounding of a life time.

I went to the living room and opened the package. There was a peculiar item in there. I automatically knew it was for the wedding because, it had lace on it. ; And the fact that it had the initials B+E on it.

I took it outside and began to construct it. Apparently it was an arrow shooter. When finished, there was a big red button that looked too tempting that I just had to push.

No! I am a mother. I do not poke my nose where it doesn't belong, just like I tell my children. I began to walk away. Okay, I can't resist. I ran back and pushed the big red button.

The arrow was released into the air and through the clump of trees. Then it came back down with a bid. The arrow had pierced it right in the breast. "Oh no!" I heard upstairs. I looked toward the third floor to see that Bella was peering out with a horrified look on her face.

Oops.

_**Bella's POV:**_

Edward and I were upstairs and we were just enjoying the view. "Let's let your bird out to stretch him wings."

I sighed, and then nodded. We opened the cage and he flew out and settled on a branch in the tree next to the window, which was wide open. I smiled. He looked absolutely adorable in a tree. He started whistling a merry tune,

"He looks comfortable, don't you think." Edward whispered before placing a kiss beneath the hollow of my ear. I nodded. I was about to place a kiss on those perfect lips of his, when Chirpie suddenly yelped and disappeared from the tree.

I frowned and looked out the window. "Bella, I wouldn't—" Edward started to warn but I looked out the window and shrieked. My bird was on the ground next to Esme with an arrow right through his heart. Esme had an expression of horror. I began to cry. Alice suddenly came into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I wailed at her. She shrugged. "He wasn't going to fly away." That made me cry harder

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter**** 8: hopper.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

After Esme stopped apologizing relentlessly, Edward and I went to the pet shop. I probably looked like hell. I had lost 5 pets all in 1 week. How often does that happen to _normal _people?

Edward decided to choose for me. I just rolled my eyes and went to sit on a bench at the entrance. When he exited, he held a chocolate brown bunny in his hands. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" I said, taking it from Edward's arms. "Can I name it?" asked Edward quietly. I nodded. "I want to name her, Isabella. I cocked my head at him. "Are you sure it's a girl?" I asked skeptically. The employee was nearby so he said, "actually it's a boy."

I smiled smugly at Edward. He grimaced. Suddenly, my rabbit hopped out of my arms. "Hey! Get back here!" I yelped and tackled him.

When I came back to Edward's side he smiled and said, I'll name him…Hopper." I think that Hopper smiled too.

_**Carlisle POV:**_

I can't believe that I have to give up one day of my summer in order to help some children catch up for summer school. I guess I would be helping them, but it doesn't seem right that I have to help some people that don't have the urge to learn.

Today on the agenda was dissection. I sighed internally; the girls would faint at the sight of the organs and blood.

At least it was only 2 students that got held back in science. Now, what to dissect…..then at the moment, a brown rabbit came into view. I smiled and went to catch it. It wasn't that difficult.

Now to go bring it to the science lab

_**Bella's POV**__—about 2 hours later_

I returned home after Alice had robbed me to the bakery to choose a flavor for the wedding cake. I chose chocolate because….who doesn't love chocolate.

I went over to hopper's cage to go feed him. But he wasn't there. I frowned and searched for Alice.

"Alice, where is Hopper?" I asked frowning. She was working on her dress. "I let him out so he could hop around in the back yard. Don't worry about him running away. I made him a pen." She said before I could yell at her.

I went to the backyard and started my search for my poor bunny rabbit that was probably all wet. Strangely, hopper wasn't in his pen.

I ran right back inside. "Alice," I said panicked "Hopper isn't there."

At that moment, Carlisle came into the room. "Who's Hopper?" he asked. I looked at him desperately. Maybe he would be more of help than Alice.

"My pet rabbit." I said. Carlisle froze. "Do you mean a chocolate brown rabbit?" he asked in a low whisper.

I nodded. "Yeah! Have you seen him?" I asked eagerly. He grimaced. "Yes, I saw him about 2 hours ago."

I smiled. Now we were getting somewhere. "Where did you see him?"

"In the school science lab."

I frowned. "Why was he there?" I asked confused. Carlisle grimaced again. "He was helping me teach children that got held back in science."

Now I was confused. "What?" I asked really confused. Alice sighed exasperated. "Carlisle, you're going no where! Bella, he dissected your rabbit for the kids in summer school." She said with an exasperated sigh.

I stared at Carlisle with shocked eyes. He gave a sheepish grin.

That's when I passed out. **Why do my pets keep dying?!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter ****9: Edward **

_**Bella's POV:**_

After I regained consciousness and Edward broke it to me gently that my rabbit had died of dissection, we went to the pet store.

"You know…" I said slowly "we should actually put their phone number on speed dial so that way, we can just pick up the next pet."

Edward laughed. "Maybe we will. But are you anticipating that your next pet will die as well?" I shrugged and laughed.

As we entered the store, an animal in a cage was being taken out. I stopped them, curious. "What's happening?"

The man was gruff. "This dog is going to be put to sleep because no body wants it. End of story. Period."

My thoughts were in shock. Just because no one wanted this poor creature, it was going to die?! That wasn't fair at all.

"Is it possible that I can have the poor little guy?" The man snorted. "Sure. Ask the manager. Just to warn you, this guy ain't little."

I ran inside with Edward on my heels. "How much for the animal being taken?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "He's free. No one will ever take him." I smiled and ran outside to take the poor animal. The guy was grudging giving him to me.

When he gave me the cage, I was surprised to see what animal was in here. It was a huge, full-grown husky.

"Oh. My. God." I was able to spit out. Edward laughed. The husky was huge! He was white as snow and when he approached me, he was timid. I smiled remembering that this was how when Edward approached me when he first met me.

"What are you smiling at, love?" he asked curious. "He reminds me of you when you first started talking to me when you weren't giving me the death stare. You were kind of shy but confident to talk to me." I giggled remembering.

He smiled with me. "What are you going to name him?" I smiled. "I think I'll name him after you. Hi, Edward!" I said giving my huge husky his name. And strangely, he seemed to understand.

_**Bella's POV:**_

After what happened to Jacob, I decided to strike a balance between my attention that was centered on Edward and my dog.

I nicknamed my dog Eddie because it would get really confusing if I called out Edward's name and both my fiancé and my dog would arrive.

Eddie and Edward actually got along very well. Edward actually helped me make sure that Eddie was getting his exercise. By that I mean that he ran side by side of Eddie and of course Eddie wanted to go faster so he pushed faster. After maybe 10 minutes, he would collapse on the ground with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Edward came over to me and put his hand on my waist and the two of us would start cracking up at the irony of the situation.

One day Edward had to go hunting so I all but kicked him out of the house. I played with Edward practically the whole day.

Soon the phone was ringing. "Hello?" I said in a breathless voice.

"Hey Bella, its Billy." A deep gruff voice said at the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Billy! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"

I said, immediately regretting what I said. That was kind of my fault.

"Yeah… about that. Jake's kind of bored. And all his friends are out on vacation, so he wanted me to ask you if he could come over to your house and do something."

I blushed. "Sure Billy. Tell Jake I'll be at my house in 15."

"You're not home?" Billy's surprised voice caught me off guard. "Err…Charlie's away and he wanted me to stay at the Cullen's place."

"ah." he said quietly. "Okay I'll tell Jake."

"Kay, Oh! And tell him that I got a dog and we can work with him and whatever."

"You got a dog? Bella isn't that kind of dangerous?" Billy teased me.

I sighed in exasperation. "Just tell Jake."

"Sure Bella." Billy said chortling. "Bye."

I started muttering incoherently at thin air. "Come on Eddie; Time to go for a road trip."

I arrived at my house about 15 minutes later, and Jake's Rabbit was in front of the house. "Hey Jake!" I said as I got my dog out of my car.

"Hey Bells!" he said then enveloped me into a bear like hug. "Hey! You're crushing me! Can't…Breathe!" I managed to gasp out. He laughed then released me. That's when he got a look at Eddie.

"Whoa. That's a big dog." Jake said in a tone that was definitely an insult.

"Hey! You're big too!" I said trying to defend my dog.

He grinned at me. "Yeah, but I'm mythical. He's not. At least I don't think he is." He said his voice thoughtful.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, come on let's go inside." I said to cut off the conversation that my dog was huge. I already knew that.

"Actually, I was hoping that we could spend the day outside because you guys almost never get a sunny day in Forks." He said almost pleading.

"o-kay then." I said unsure where he was going with this. We took the path to the forest next to my house. Not the one where Edward brought me almost a year ago. I still had nightmares about that. As we were walking, Jake asked me, "So what's the dog's name?"

"Edward."

He started sputtering. "You named it after your bloodsucker? Why?!" he yelled. It echoed throughout the forest. I shrank back. "Because he kinda acts like him. You know, all shy and that. But when he's happy, he likes to show it, he also shows how much he loves things or not." I said in a small whisper.

Jake just snorted. "How about we go get some lemonade?" I offered, not trying to offend the already pissed off werewolf. He shook his head. He suddenly looked at a couple of rocks the size of baseballs. "Hey, do you have a baseball bat? I wanna see how far I can hit them."

I smiled and said, "I think Charlie had an old one in his room."

I turned back to the house to get it. ; Leaving Jake and Eddie to get acquainted.

Man was that the worst idea of my life.

_**Jake's POV:**_

After I heard Bella's footsteps fade away, I stared at the dog with an evil eye. She was right. This dog did act like the bloodsucker. He was all smug and acted like he was better than me. I still can't believe how huge this dog is!

I smiled at it, trying to be friendly. "How are you?" I asked feeling like and idiot. I mean… I was talking to a dog!

The dog smirked and lifted its leg. I stared in shock at what it did.

I started walking further into the forest. The dog smugly walked behind me. I tried to ignore the fact that my pant leg was wet.

My hands started to shake in fury at this dog. He was on my last nerve. I wanted to get rid of it. I looked up at the trail and saw a bear trap that was set for the 'giant wolves'.

I grinned and picked up the pace. The dog started to as well. I jumped over the bear trap. The dog wasn't smart enough to jump over it like me and sent right into it.

It started yowling and whining. It looked at me with pleading eyes to help it. I was still really pissed off at it so I just avoided his eyes and looked around. Hmm…this wasn't a bad place to spy on Bella. I actually still did that. Even after she chose the bloodsucker!

Bella suddenly came running through the trees.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was in Charlie's room and about to get the baseball bat when I heard Eddie start yowling. Oh my God! What did Jake do? I ran out of the house and headed where they were supposed to be. Jake had moved on a couple yards. I entered the cover of trees and almost tripped but was able to see that my dog was dead on the ground and its flank was in a huge bear trap.

"Jake!" I yelled at the sight of my dead dog. "What?" he said calmly. "Why didn't you help him?!" I cried out in anguish.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Bella but the dog was getting on my last nerve."

"So you had to kill him?!" I shrieked.

"Err…" he muttered

I started seeing red. With the baseball bat in hand I swung and took a whack at his head. It broke into pieces. He didn't sway, but I could see that he had stars in his eyes.

I ran out of the forest and ran to my room. I locked my room and my window just to make sure that Jake couldn't get it.

Stupid werewolf killed my dog

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 10: mousy**

**Bella's POV:**

After I was sure that Jake was gone, next day I went out to the pet store. The stupid werewolf was outside my window the whole night begging me to come out and talk to him. I was grumbling the whole way to the pet store. Stupid werewolf killed my poor huge dog.

As I got out of the cab, I saw that Edward was in front of the pet store holding a small cage. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest. "I 'm sorry, love." He said soothingly. I just kept on sobbing. My poor dog was killed by a bear trap.

Finally I was able to stop sobbing. "So, erm…what's in the cage?" I asked.

Edward smiled gently. "I bought you a new pet."

I was about to protest when he said "it was in rescue."

I sighed. I was a sucker for rescue animals. I took the kind of small cage and opened it. There was a cute little guinea pig that fit the size of my palm. "Oh. My. Gosh." I breathed. "Do you like him?" he asked. I shook my head. Edward's face fell. "If you don't like him then we can exch--" but I cut him off. "I don't like him. I love him!" I squealed. I snuggled him up to my face. He was completely black except for a white spot that was on his neck.

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

After Edward gave me my new pet, I went over to his house. The Cullens were all over my guinea pig. I shot a look at Emmett. "Emmett, don't eat him." I said seriously. The rest of the Cullens laughed while Emmett held his head up in defiance. "He didn't taste that good anyway." I couldn't help laughing along this time.

"What are you going to name him?" Alice asked me. I smiled and answered. "Mousy."

After a couple hours later, I headed home. It was already a week and Charlie was going to be home soon. When I entered, Charlie was still not home yet. I decided to surprise him and make dinner. My guinea pig was being restless, so I decided to let him out his cage. "Stay on the counter, Mousy." I told him.

I think he understood me because he didn't bother to get down. Either that or he was afraid of heights.

About 10 minutes later Charlie came through the front door. "Hey Bells, how was your week?" He asked as he came through kitchen. "Not bad, noth—" but I was cut off by Charlie screaming, "IT'S A RAT! IT'S A RAT!!!" then he took out his gun and started shooting at my guinea pig.

My guinea pig was smart, because he started scampering off the counter. But going on the floor was a huge mistake. Charlie got a better view and shot my guinea pig. "CH—I mean DAD!" I yelled.

I went to get a better look at my guinea pig. It was gruesome. He was splattered everywhere.

"It was a rat, Bells. I don't like rats in my house." He said now calmer.

"Rat? That was my guinea pig!" I cried out. Charlie's eyebrow furrowed. "That's yours?"

I cried out. "That's IT! I won't buy anymore pets! They all keep dying!"

Charlie snorted. "Come on Bells, it can't be that bad." I stared at him with eyes wide open. "_Not that bad?_ Dad **one of my pets got eaten, the other drowned from lack of oxygen! Another is in Chinese food; one got into a bear trap and 2 of then got shot! Another got dissected and the other one got shot by an arrow! It got so ridiculous that my cat got mauled by a dog!!!! The next one I get will probably drown!" **I said shouting the whole thing and sobbing a little.

Okay, little is an understatement. I was bawling. "Come on Bells, it won't happen again. Come on, try again." He encouraged. A knock at the door alerted that someone was there. "I'll get it." Charlie mumbled. After a muted conversation with the person at the door Charlie came back with Edward by his side. He came to me and kneeled next to me on the floor comforting me.

"Try again." He whispered, loud enough so Charlie could hear him. I shook my head. I would kill that poor little critter too.

"Try Bella. It's never too late to try again." He murmured in my ear.

I sniffled then nodded. He scooped me up and headed to the living room. Charlie followed us only a step behind Edward.

Edward gently set me down on the sofa. "Don't worry. I don't think that the next pet will die." He murmured softly before he kissed my hand.

Little did Edward know, he was wrong

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 11: Jet.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Finally after I was able to get out of the house and go to the pet store. I decided it was time to try a dog again. Except not one that was as big as Edward. I decided to get a puppy.

I smiled at him. He was a small black lab that was the size of my hand. "Awww, he's really cute!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed care freely. "I just hope I don't kill him." I muttered.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "You won't love." He said happily. I just rolled my eyes. "So what are you going to name him?" he asked in the same monotone mood. I looked at the hyper dog in my hands. "Jet." I answered. He laughed. I thought over what Edward said and I began to hope he was right. I just knew that my dog was going to die.

Later in the day I went out to walk Jet. It was sunny outside so I Edward couldn't come with me. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. "I'm so—" then I looked up to see who I bumped into. "Oh my gosh Bella!" a certain person gushed. I sighed internally.

"Hello Jessica." I said trying to force a smile on my face. Its not that I didn't like Jessica…it's just I am really not in the mood to talk to her right about now.

"Oh my gosh Bella! So my daddy got me this new swimming pool and I was wondering if you would join me for a swim!" she gushed out at me.

When she said swimming pool, I just had to raise an eyebrow. Why would somebody have a pool in the town of **Forks**?

I tried not to hurt her feelings. "Um... I would Jess but I'm kind of walking my dog at the moment." I said, throwing in an embarrassed smile.

Her smile faltered a moment then it brightened again. "No problem! We can take your dog with us!"

I was running low on excuses. "I don't have a swim suit on me." I said feebly. I knew that Jessica would find a reason to make me come with her. And if I didn't know any better I would say that she was trying to get some information out of me so she could have something to gossip about.

"Oh! I have a spare bikini! You can borrow it!" she said then tugged my wrist and started to tow me along to her house which was around the corner.

I sighed. This was going to be torturous. Little did I know… that wasn't going to be all of it.

We arrived at Jess's house only 5 minutes later to be pushed into neon pink bikini that was a little too tight. (And I was a size smaller than her)

Jet was running around chasing birds, but he didn't leave the backyard. "So," Jessica said turning on her side. "What's up with you and Edward?" she asked putting on her best gossip face. (This was practically her normal face for all the time.) I sighed internally. I just knew that was it.

I tried to look surprised though. "You didn't get the invitation?"

She giggled. "Of course I did! But where are you right now in your relationship?" She asked her eyes boring into every part of my face.

I opened my mouth to tell her that that was none of her business, when Jet suddenly jumped into the pool, which splashed both of us with water.

As Jessica screamed, I couldn't help but murmur "good boy." To Jet. She tried to shake the water off.

I sighed. "I'll get towels." I told her. She smiled and said "that's okay; I was going for a swim anyway."

She crossed the pool deck and went to the deep end of the pool. She bent her knees and got ready to jump. Horror shot through me. Oh no.

"CANNONBALL!!!!!!!" Jessica yelled

I could only watch as she jumped into the water, making a big splash in the water. My puppy went under a wave of water. "Oh no!" I yelled. I dove into the water neatly and went to bring my puppy back up. But it was too late. My poor puppy was dead.

When Jessica resurfaced, she was laughing. "So Bella what do you rate me? A 9 or a 10?"

"A 3" I muttered. She frowned. "It couldn't have been that bad" she shot back.

I showed her my limp puppy, "psh. That's nothing. Did you see that thing! It got me wet! And I was trying to get a tan!" she exclaimed.

A sharp intake of breath came at me. "That. Was. Cruel." I said through my teeth.

She turned her nose up like a pampered princess. I got out of the pool and went to go get my bag.

"Where are you going?!" she shouted at me. "home." I muttered. "Why?" she said confused.

I sniffed, trying to keep the tears from reaching the surface. "I—just have to go. Sorry Jess. I'll talk to you later." Then I left through the gate.

Luckily, my house was only a block away form Jessica's house so I didn't have to drive through the whole town in a bikini to get to my house.

When I got home, Edward and Alice were there. Edward got me into a hug. I sniffled, but tried to make a joke out of the situation. "I told you he would drown. Alice, I think I beat you at your visions!" I said before breaking down and crying.

"What are you doing in your bikini?" Alice asked after I cried myself out. I just shrugged. I still hadn't found my voice yet. "Hmm…that would make a good dare." Alice muttered.

Edward shot her a glance. I slid myself out of Edward's arms and tried to open the door. Edward took the key from me and opened the door with precise skill.

"Thanks" I muttered. I went upstairs to go get changed. Alice skipped behind me while Edward waited for me to get dressed.

"You know… I don't know what the big deal is!" Alice said through my closed door. "I mean, so your pets die! It's not really a big deal. I mean—what? You had it for 3 hours!" she said

"It's not that Alice." I said opening my door coming out with a fresh pair of jeans and a new red blouse. "It's the fact that I can't take care of another being! How am I supposed to take care of anything?"

"You do a great job of taking care of me." Charlie said coming upstairs. I just stared at him, trying really hard not to cry my eyes out.

"I told you my next pet would drown." I said weakly, trying to laugh. Charlie sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 12: an ending to another ordinary week**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Charlie sighed. "You know what…go out."

"What?" I asked confused. "Go out. Have some time with your fiancé. Go to Olympia or to Port Angeles. Just go have fun." He said.

I looked at him. I went up to him and put my hand to his forehead to see if he had a temperature. "Are you sick?" I asked him. It was oddly out of character for Charlie to say for me to go out with Edward. Since I announced that we were going to get married, he was dying to spend his time with me since I was going to be gone after I married Edward.

"I'm serious" he said shaking my hand off. "Go spend time with your fiancé."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad." Then I ran downstairs.

Before I opened my mouth, Edward placed a finger on my lips and said quietly, "I heard everything."

I smiled. We were about to head to the door when Charlie said, "err… Edward? Could you stay for a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

I shot a look of daggers at my dad. "Don't worry Bella, I'll be fine." Edward assured me. I glanced at my dad. "Don't kill him dad." I said to him then I left for the Volvo.

_**Edward's POV:**_

As Bella left the front door, I turned back to Charlie. "So, err… Edward. How many pets did Bella have including the dog she got three hours ago."

"Including the puppy? 9 pets in 1 week." I answered.

Charlie whistled. "Umm… Edward. Since you're going to be marrying my daughter in about a month and a half, I want you to make me a promise."

"Sure Charlie." I said smoothly. Although I had a pretty good idea what he was going to ask of me and I couldn't help but produce a small smile.

"When you marry Bella, don't buy any pets. I think the animals have suffered enough."

I grinned, and put my hand on the door handle. "Trust me chief swan… I know." Then I exited the door to join Bella.

The End

Thank you for taking the time to read this excerpt of pet problems. This story was written by Vanessa garzon and idea by Michelle garzon.

With extra help from our dear friend Jennifer Madiedo. Please rate the story and tell us how you like it:

The highest rate= 10

name

age

rate

Michelle

10

1ooooooooooO

Thank you! ~~ XOXO-- Vanessa

44


	8. Hopper

**Chapter 8: hopper.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

After Esme stopped apologizing relentlessly, Edward and I went to the pet shop. I probably looked like hell. I had lost 5 pets all in 1 week. How often does that happen to _normal _people?

Edward decided to choose for me. I just rolled my eyes and went to sit on a bench at the entrance. When he exited, he held a chocolate brown bunny in his hands. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" I said, taking it from Edward's arms. "Can I name it?" asked Edward quietly. I nodded. "I want to name her, Isabella. I cocked my head at him. "Are you sure it's a girl?" I asked skeptically. The employee was nearby so he said, "actually it's a boy."

I smiled smugly at Edward. He grimaced. Suddenly, my rabbit hopped out of my arms. "Hey! Get back here!" I yelped and tackled him.

When I came back to Edward's side he smiled and said, I'll name him…Hopper." I think that Hopper smiled too.

_**Carlisle POV:**_

I can't believe that I have to give up one day of my summer in order to help some children catch up for summer school. I guess I would be helping them, but it doesn't seem right that I have to help some people that don't have the urge to learn.

Today on the agenda was dissection. I sighed internally; the girls would faint at the sight of the organs and blood.

At least it was only 2 students that got held back in science. Now, what to dissect…..then at the moment, a brown rabbit came into view. I smiled and went to catch it. It wasn't that difficult.

Now to go bring it to the science lab

_**Bella's POV**__—about 2 hours later_

I returned home after Alice had robbed me to the bakery to choose a flavor for the wedding cake. I chose chocolate because….who doesn't love chocolate.

I went over to hopper's cage to go feed him. But he wasn't there. I frowned and searched for Alice.

"Alice, where is Hopper?" I asked frowning. She was working on her dress. "I let him out so he could hop around in the back yard. Don't worry about him running away. I made him a pen." She said before I could yell at her.

I went to the backyard and started my search for my poor bunny rabbit that was probably all wet. Strangely, hopper wasn't in his pen.

I ran right back inside. "Alice," I said panicked "Hopper isn't there."

At that moment, Carlisle came into the room. "Who's Hopper?" he asked. I looked at him desperately. Maybe he would be more of help than Alice.

"My pet rabbit." I said. Carlisle froze. "Do you mean a chocolate brown rabbit?" he asked in a low whisper.

I nodded. "Yeah! Have you seen him?" I asked eagerly. He grimaced. "Yes, I saw him about 2 hours ago."

I smiled. Now we were getting somewhere. "Where did you see him?"

"In the school science lab."

I frowned. "Why was he there?" I asked confused. Carlisle grimaced again. "He was helping me teach children that got held back in science."

Now I was confused. "What?" I asked really confused. Alice sighed exasperated. "Carlisle, you're going no where! Bella, he dissected your rabbit for the kids in summer school." She said with an exasperated sigh.

I stared at Carlisle with shocked eyes. He gave a sheepish grin.

That's when I passed out. **Why do my pets keep dying?!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Eddie

**Chapter 9: Edward **

_**Bella's POV:**_

After I regained consciousness and Edward broke it to me gently that my rabbit had died of dissection, we went to the pet store.

"You know…" I said slowly "we should actually put their phone number on speed dial so that way, we can just pick up the next pet."

Edward laughed. "Maybe we will. But are you anticipating that your next pet will die as well?" I shrugged and laughed.

As we entered the store, an animal in a cage was being taken out. I stopped them, curious. "What's happening?"

The man was gruff. "This dog is going to be put to sleep because no body wants it. End of story. Period."

My thoughts were in shock. Just because no one wanted this poor creature, it was going to die?! That wasn't fair at all.

"Is it possible that I can have the poor little guy?" The man snorted. "Sure. Ask the manager. Just to warn you, this guy ain't little."

I ran inside with Edward on my heels. "How much for the animal being taken?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "He's free. No one will ever take him." I smiled and ran outside to take the poor animal. The guy was grudging giving him to me.

When he gave me the cage, I was surprised to see what animal was in here. It was a huge, full-grown husky.

"Oh. My. God." I was able to spit out. Edward laughed. The husky was huge! He was white as snow and when he approached me, he was timid. I smiled remembering that this was how when Edward approached me when he first met me.

"What are you smiling at, love?" he asked curious. "He reminds me of you when you first started talking to me when you weren't giving me the death stare. You were kind of shy but confident to talk to me." I giggled remembering.

He smiled with me. "What are you going to name him?" I smiled. "I think I'll name him after you. Hi, Edward!" I said giving my huge husky his name. And strangely, he seemed to understand.

_**Bella's POV:**_

After what happened to Jacob, I decided to strike a balance between my attention that was centered on Edward and my dog.

I nicknamed my dog Eddie because it would get really confusing if I called out Edward's name and both my fiancé and my dog would arrive.

Eddie and Edward actually got along very well. Edward actually helped me make sure that Eddie was getting his exercise. By that I mean that he ran side by side of Eddie and of course Eddie wanted to go faster so he pushed faster. After maybe 10 minutes, he would collapse on the ground with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Edward came over to me and put his hand on my waist and the two of us would start cracking up at the irony of the situation.

One day Edward had to go hunting so I all but kicked him out of the house. I played with Edward practically the whole day.

Soon the phone was ringing. "Hello?" I said in a breathless voice.

"Hey Bella, its Billy." A deep gruff voice said at the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Billy! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"

I said, immediately regretting what I said. That was kind of my fault.

"Yeah… about that. Jake's kind of bored. And all his friends are out on vacation, so he wanted me to ask you if he could come over to your house and do something."

I blushed. "Sure Billy. Tell Jake I'll be at my house in 15."

"You're not home?" Billy's surprised voice caught me off guard. "Err…Charlie's away and he wanted me to stay at the Cullen's place."

"ah." he said quietly. "Okay I'll tell Jake."

"Kay, Oh! And tell him that I got a dog and we can work with him and whatever."

"You got a dog? Bella isn't that kind of dangerous?" Billy teased me.

I sighed in exasperation. "Just tell Jake."

"Sure Bella." Billy said chortling. "Bye."

I started muttering incoherently at thin air. "Come on Eddie; Time to go for a road trip."

I arrived at my house about 15 minutes later, and Jake's Rabbit was in front of the house. "Hey Jake!" I said as I got my dog out of my car.

"Hey Bells!" he said then enveloped me into a bear like hug. "Hey! You're crushing me! Can't…Breathe!" I managed to gasp out. He laughed then released me. That's when he got a look at Eddie.

"Whoa. That's a big dog." Jake said in a tone that was definitely an insult.

"Hey! You're big too!" I said trying to defend my dog.

He grinned at me. "Yeah, but I'm mythical. He's not. At least I don't think he is." He said his voice thoughtful.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, come on let's go inside." I said to cut off the conversation that my dog was huge. I already knew that.

"Actually, I was hoping that we could spend the day outside because you guys almost never get a sunny day in Forks." He said almost pleading.

"o-kay then." I said unsure where he was going with this. We took the path to the forest next to my house. Not the one where Edward brought me almost a year ago. I still had nightmares about that. As we were walking, Jake asked me, "So what's the dog's name?"

"Edward."

He started sputtering. "You named it after your bloodsucker? Why?!" he yelled. It echoed throughout the forest. I shrank back. "Because he kinda acts like him. You know, all shy and that. But when he's happy, he likes to show it, he also shows how much he loves things or not." I said in a small whisper.

Jake just snorted. "How about we go get some lemonade?" I offered, not trying to offend the already pissed off werewolf. He shook his head. He suddenly looked at a couple of rocks the size of baseballs. "Hey, do you have a baseball bat? I wanna see how far I can hit them."

I smiled and said, "I think Charlie had an old one in his room."

I turned back to the house to get it. ; Leaving Jake and Eddie to get acquainted.

Man was that the worst idea of my life.

_**Jake's POV:**_

After I heard Bella's footsteps fade away, I stared at the dog with an evil eye. She was right. This dog did act like the bloodsucker. He was all smug and acted like he was better than me. I still can't believe how huge this dog is!

I smiled at it, trying to be friendly. "How are you?" I asked feeling like and idiot. I mean… I was talking to a dog!

The dog smirked and lifted its leg. I stared in shock at what it did.

I started walking further into the forest. The dog smugly walked behind me. I tried to ignore the fact that my pant leg was wet.

My hands started to shake in fury at this dog. He was on my last nerve. I wanted to get rid of it. I looked up at the trail and saw a bear trap that was set for the 'giant wolves'.

I grinned and picked up the pace. The dog started to as well. I jumped over the bear trap. The dog wasn't smart enough to jump over it like me and sent right into it.

It started yowling and whining. It looked at me with pleading eyes to help it. I was still really pissed off at it so I just avoided his eyes and looked around. Hmm…this wasn't a bad place to spy on Bella. I actually still did that. Even after she chose the bloodsucker!

Bella suddenly came running through the trees.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was in Charlie's room and about to get the baseball bat when I heard Eddie start yowling. Oh my God! What did Jake do? I ran out of the house and headed where they were supposed to be. Jake had moved on a couple yards. I entered the cover of trees and almost tripped but was able to see that my dog was dead on the ground and its flank was in a huge bear trap.

"Jake!" I yelled at the sight of my dead dog. "What?" he said calmly. "Why didn't you help him?!" I cried out in anguish.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Bella but the dog was getting on my last nerve."

"So you had to kill him?!" I shrieked.

"Err…" he muttered

I started seeing red. With the baseball bat in hand I swung and took a whack at his head. It broke into pieces. He didn't sway, but I could see that he had stars in his eyes.

I ran out of the forest and ran to my room. I locked my room and my window just to make sure that Jake couldn't get it.

Stupid werewolf killed my dog

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Mousy

**Chapter 10: mousy**

**Bella's POV:**

After I was sure that Jake was gone, next day I went out to the pet store. The stupid werewolf was outside my window the whole night begging me to come out and talk to him. I was grumbling the whole way to the pet store. Stupid werewolf killed my poor huge dog.

As I got out of the cab, I saw that Edward was in front of the pet store holding a small cage. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest. "I 'm sorry, love." He said soothingly. I just kept on sobbing. My poor dog was killed by a bear trap.

Finally I was able to stop sobbing. "So, erm…what's in the cage?" I asked.

Edward smiled gently. "I bought you a new pet."

I was about to protest when he said "it was in rescue."

I sighed. I was a sucker for rescue animals. I took the kind of small cage and opened it. There was a cute little guinea pig that fit the size of my palm. "Oh. My. Gosh." I breathed. "Do you like him?" he asked. I shook my head. Edward's face fell. "If you don't like him then we can exch--" but I cut him off. "I don't like him. I love him!" I squealed. I snuggled him up to my face. He was completely black except for a white spot that was on his neck.

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

After Edward gave me my new pet, I went over to his house. The Cullens were all over my guinea pig. I shot a look at Emmett. "Emmett, don't eat him." I said seriously. The rest of the Cullens laughed while Emmett held his head up in defiance. "He didn't taste that good anyway." I couldn't help laughing along this time.

"What are you going to name him?" Alice asked me. I smiled and answered. "Mousy."

After a couple hours later, I headed home. It was already a week and Charlie was going to be home soon. When I entered, Charlie was still not home yet. I decided to surprise him and make dinner. My guinea pig was being restless, so I decided to let him out his cage. "Stay on the counter, Mousy." I told him.

I think he understood me because he didn't bother to get down. Either that or he was afraid of heights.

About 10 minutes later Charlie came through the front door. "Hey Bells, how was your week?" He asked as he came through kitchen. "Not bad, noth—" but I was cut off by Charlie screaming, "IT'S A RAT! IT'S A RAT!!!" then he took out his gun and started shooting at my guinea pig.

My guinea pig was smart, because he started scampering off the counter. But going on the floor was a huge mistake. Charlie got a better view and shot my guinea pig. "CH—I mean DAD!" I yelled.

I went to get a better look at my guinea pig. It was gruesome. He was splattered everywhere.

"It was a rat, Bells. I don't like rats in my house." He said now calmer.

"Rat? That was my guinea pig!" I cried out. Charlie's eyebrow furrowed. "That's yours?"

I cried out. "That's IT! I won't buy anymore pets! They all keep dying!"

Charlie snorted. "Come on Bells, it can't be that bad." I stared at him with eyes wide open. "_Not that bad?_ Dad **one of my pets got eaten, the other drowned from lack of oxygen! Another is in Chinese food; one got into a bear trap and 2 of then got shot! Another got dissected and the other one got shot by an arrow! It got so ridiculous that my cat got mauled by a dog!!!! The next one I get will probably drown!" **I said shouting the whole thing and sobbing a little.

Okay, little is an understatement. I was bawling. "Come on Bells, it won't happen again. Come on, try again." He encouraged. A knock at the door alerted that someone was there. "I'll get it." Charlie mumbled. After a muted conversation with the person at the door Charlie came back with Edward by his side. He came to me and kneeled next to me on the floor comforting me.

"Try again." He whispered, loud enough so Charlie could hear him. I shook my head. I would kill that poor little critter too.

"Try Bella. It's never too late to try again." He murmured in my ear.

I sniffled then nodded. He scooped me up and headed to the living room. Charlie followed us only a step behind Edward.

Edward gently set me down on the sofa. "Don't worry. I don't think that the next pet will die." He murmured softly before he kissed my hand.

Little did Edward know, he was wrong

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. Jet

**Chapter 11: Jet.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Finally after I was able to get out of the house and go to the pet store. I decided it was time to try a dog again. Except not one that was as big as Edward. I decided to get a puppy.

I smiled at him. He was a small black lab that was the size of my hand. "Awww, he's really cute!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed care freely. "I just hope I don't kill him." I muttered.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "You won't love." He said happily. I just rolled my eyes. "So what are you going to name him?" he asked in the same monotone mood. I looked at the hyper dog in my hands. "Jet." I answered. He laughed. I thought over what Edward said and I began to hope he was right. I just knew that my dog was going to die.

Later in the day I went out to walk Jet. It was sunny outside so I Edward couldn't come with me. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. "I'm so—" then I looked up to see who I bumped into. "Oh my gosh Bella!" a certain person gushed. I sighed internally.

"Hello Jessica." I said trying to force a smile on my face. Its not that I didn't like Jessica…it's just I am really not in the mood to talk to her right about now.

"Oh my gosh Bella! So my daddy got me this new swimming pool and I was wondering if you would join me for a swim!" she gushed out at me.

When she said swimming pool, I just had to raise an eyebrow. Why would somebody have a pool in the town of **Forks**?

I tried not to hurt her feelings. "Um... I would Jess but I'm kind of walking my dog at the moment." I said, throwing in an embarrassed smile.

Her smile faltered a moment then it brightened again. "No problem! We can take your dog with us!"

I was running low on excuses. "I don't have a swim suit on me." I said feebly. I knew that Jessica would find a reason to make me come with her. And if I didn't know any better I would say that she was trying to get some information out of me so she could have something to gossip about.

"Oh! I have a spare bikini! You can borrow it!" she said then tugged my wrist and started to tow me along to her house which was around the corner.

I sighed. This was going to be torturous. Little did I know… that wasn't going to be all of it.

We arrived at Jess's house only 5 minutes later to be pushed into neon pink bikini that was a little too tight. (And I was a size smaller than her)

Jet was running around chasing birds, but he didn't leave the backyard. "So," Jessica said turning on her side. "What's up with you and Edward?" she asked putting on her best gossip face. (This was practically her normal face for all the time.) I sighed internally. I just knew that was it.

I tried to look surprised though. "You didn't get the invitation?"

She giggled. "Of course I did! But where are you right now in your relationship?" She asked her eyes boring into every part of my face.

I opened my mouth to tell her that that was none of her business, when Jet suddenly jumped into the pool, which splashed both of us with water.

As Jessica screamed, I couldn't help but murmur "good boy." To Jet. She tried to shake the water off.

I sighed. "I'll get towels." I told her. She smiled and said "that's okay; I was going for a swim anyway."

She crossed the pool deck and went to the deep end of the pool. She bent her knees and got ready to jump. Horror shot through me. Oh no.

"CANNONBALL!!!!!!!" Jessica yelled

I could only watch as she jumped into the water, making a big splash in the water. My puppy went under a wave of water. "Oh no!" I yelled. I dove into the water neatly and went to bring my puppy back up. But it was too late. My poor puppy was dead.

When Jessica resurfaced, she was laughing. "So Bella what do you rate me? A 9 or a 10?"

"A 3" I muttered. She frowned. "It couldn't have been that bad" she shot back.

I showed her my limp puppy, "psh. That's nothing. Did you see that thing! It got me wet! And I was trying to get a tan!" she exclaimed.

A sharp intake of breath came at me. "That. Was. Cruel." I said through my teeth.

She turned her nose up like a pampered princess. I got out of the pool and went to go get my bag.

"Where are you going?!" she shouted at me. "home." I muttered. "Why?" she said confused.

I sniffed, trying to keep the tears from reaching the surface. "I—just have to go. Sorry Jess. I'll talk to you later." Then I left through the gate.

Luckily, my house was only a block away form Jessica's house so I didn't have to drive through the whole town in a bikini to get to my house.

When I got home, Edward and Alice were there. Edward got me into a hug. I sniffled, but tried to make a joke out of the situation. "I told you he would drown. Alice, I think I beat you at your visions!" I said before breaking down and crying.

"What are you doing in your bikini?" Alice asked after I cried myself out. I just shrugged. I still hadn't found my voice yet. "Hmm…that would make a good dare." Alice muttered.

Edward shot her a glance. I slid myself out of Edward's arms and tried to open the door. Edward took the key from me and opened the door with precise skill.

"Thanks" I muttered. I went upstairs to go get changed. Alice skipped behind me while Edward waited for me to get dressed.

"You know… I don't know what the big deal is!" Alice said through my closed door. "I mean, so your pets die! It's not really a big deal. I mean—what? You had it for 3 hours!" she said

"It's not that Alice." I said opening my door coming out with a fresh pair of jeans and a new red blouse. "It's the fact that I can't take care of another being! How am I supposed to take care of anything?"

"You do a great job of taking care of me." Charlie said coming upstairs. I just stared at him, trying really hard not to cry my eyes out.

"I told you my next pet would drown." I said weakly, trying to laugh. Charlie sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. the end to a regular week

**Chapter 12: an ending to another ordinary week**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Charlie sighed. "You know what…go out."

"What?" I asked confused. "Go out. Have some time with your fiancé. Go to Olympia or to Port Angeles. Just go have fun." He said.

I looked at him. I went up to him and put my hand to his forehead to see if he had a temperature. "Are you sick?" I asked him. It was oddly out of character for Charlie to say for me to go out with Edward. Since I announced that we were going to get married, he was dying to spend his time with me since I was going to be gone after I married Edward.

"I'm serious" he said shaking my hand off. "Go spend time with your fiancé."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad." Then I ran downstairs.

Before I opened my mouth, Edward placed a finger on my lips and said quietly, "I heard everything."

I smiled. We were about to head to the door when Charlie said, "err… Edward? Could you stay for a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

I shot a look of daggers at my dad. "Don't worry Bella, I'll be fine." Edward assured me. I glanced at my dad. "Don't kill him dad." I said to him then I left for the Volvo.

_**Edward's POV:**_

As Bella left the front door, I turned back to Charlie. "So, err… Edward. How many pets did Bella have including the dog she got three hours ago."

"Including the puppy? 9 pets in 1 week." I answered.

Charlie whistled. "Umm… Edward. Since you're going to be marrying my daughter in about a month and a half, I want you to make me a promise."

"Sure Charlie." I said smoothly. Although I had a pretty good idea what he was going to ask of me and I couldn't help but produce a small smile.

"When you marry Bella, don't buy any pets. I think the animals have suffered enough."

I grinned, and put my hand on the door handle. "Trust me chief swan… I know." Then I exited the door to join Bella.

The End


End file.
